There are known pressing devices of the general type above-referred to in which a container for the material to be pressed out is axially movable between two posts by a piston-cylinder servo system. The material in the container is subjected to pressure by a pressure piston coacting with a matrix which is axially displaceable relative to the container and an opening in a pressure table.
A piston press device of this type is known, for instance, from German Pat. No. 1,941,829. The structure of such press is essentially dependent on high safety measures requirements. The required safety measures include, for instance, a surface area within the pressure space and associated with the matrix coacting with the container for the material. Such arrangement does and must make possible an immediate lifting of the container if there is an excessive pressure build-up. The pressure table receiving the matrix makes certain that the matrix is carried by the table and is not rapidly expelled in case of sudden pressure build-up. The material pressed into and through the matrix for processing therein moves not only within the matrix but also within the receiving opening in the pressure table and thus can be checked or further processed only after it has emerged from the hole in the table. The further processing of the strand pressed out at the discharge end of the matrix by the piston press is mainly carried out after the strand has been cut into sections by the cutting device. As the cutting device during the cutting operation is carried by the strand, it is desirable that the cutting of the strand starts at the discharge end of the matrix so that a lateral displacement of the strand is avoided. This makes it possible to operate the cutting device as a new strand emerges from the matrix. However, a matrix protruding from the opening in the pressure table makes removal of the matrix difficult. Such detachment of the matrix is necessary at rather short intervals for cleaning of the pressing device.
Accordingly, it has heretofore been the practice to place a matrix secured to a matrix pan so that most of the length of the matrix protrudes from the pressure table. Such arrangement has not only the disadvantage that the overall length of the pressure device is considerably increased, but also that the checking and handling of the strand extruded from the matrix are difficult.